


One Stormy Night

by Kaslyna



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: 2.05 ending AU, Crying during sex since apparently that's my thing, F/M, Literally 1000+ words of straight up porn, Smut, What should have happened instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: What should have happened at the end of 2.05 between Ethan and Vanessa.





	One Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an offhand comment by vanessaschandler on Tumblr about how Vanessa's nightgown in 2.05 should have been torn to shreds by Ethan. This was written because I wanted to write but was too tired to write anything that involved a plot. Enjoy.

In her defense, storms had always quickened her blood, filled her with a sort of restless excitement that as she grew older demanded only one outlet. However, Vanessa Ives could say with admittedly minimal certainty that she had not waited for him at the top of the stairs with that intent in mind. Not that she had minded in the slightest when Ethan had closed his eyes against the touch of her hand against his face and leaned in towards her. She could not rightly say who had closed the distance at last, but she knew that she had no complaints whatsoever about the way that he kissed her, fierce and forceful, primal and almost reverent.

 

Her entire focus-nay, her entire _world_ -had narrowed simply to him, him and his big hands pulling her closer, one tangling in her hair as the other began to wander up her side, his tongue in her mouth, the noise he made when they so briefly broke to catch their breaths and she bit his lower lip on impulse, sucking it in slightly before letting go, reluctant to fully part from him yet knowing that they needed to. Their foreheads pressed together for a long moment as they collected themselves, his big hands settled on her hips, her arms around his neck.

 

“Ethan,” she breathed, struggling to find enough of herself to decide where they should go from here.

 

He shifted to place his mouth by her ear and murmured, “Come to my room.”

 

She pulled back from him at that, startled. What she saw on his face stilled her. Though spoken like a command, it was clear from the look on his face-full of desire, but something akin to nervousness too-that it had been a request. He was patient; he did not remove his hands from her, nor did he move them or move to kiss her again. He was simply waiting for her to decide whether or not she would accept his request.

 

Finally Vanessa nodded, and Ethan took a deep breath. He untangled himself from her, holding out his hand. She took it, smiling shyly at him. Ethan gave her a reassuring and encouraging smile, and then squeezed her hand before he began to move towards his room, pulling her along.

 

He closed the door behind him, and then turned to face her, regarding her for a long moment with a heavy look on his face that made her both want to run and want to bury herself in him. She chose the latter, closing the distance and kissing him again, just as desperately as before. He groaned, grabbing her and turning them so that he could press her against the closed door. She gasped into his mouth as one of his hands reached down to grip her thigh, encouraging her to wrap her leg around his waist. Vanessa happily obliged, desperate to get as close to him as possible.

 

This time when they broke for air Vanessa undid the buttons of Ethan’s shirt as fast as possible, pushing it from his shoulders. She pushed off his suspenders and untucked his undershirt, delighting in the way his breath shuddered when her fingers skimmed along his stomach. He continued just looking at her as she pulled it off him, eyes hungrily devouring the sight of his bare chest.

 

Before she could decide where to lean in and kiss him, Ethan’s hands had pushed her dressing gown off of her, and then his hands were on her nightgown. In his haste to remove it from her body they heard it tear, and she frowned at him once it was gone.

 

“I’ll get you a new one,” he promised, and then before she could react he had bent to kiss his way down her neck, and she forgot all about the nightgown.

 

She tugged at his hair to pull him back after a while and gasped out, “Bed.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” his grin was feral as he reached down to lift her.

 

She yelped, arms wrapping around his neck as he quickly carried her to his bed, depositing her on it. He wasted no time removing the rest of his clothing and joining her. He kissed her again, and when he pulled away she whimpered at the loss for a moment before his mouth was on her neck, moving lower, his teeth scraping from her shoulder down her collarbone to the top of her breast.

 

The sheer force of her desire startled her, and she remembered long enough to pull him off where he’d begun to mark the top of her right breast, “Wait. Ethan, stop.”

 

He did so immediately, moving to hover over her. The intensity of the hunger in his gaze caused her to shiver with arousal, and it took Vanessa a moment with her eyes closed to find the ability to speak.

 

“I can’t,” she said.

 

“Okay,” he responded,slightly confused.

 

“What I mean is,” she swallowed thickly, surprised and ashamed to find herself on the verge of tears, “Whenever I have given myself over to another, it has ended in disaster. You saw what happened to me the last time.”

 

“Oh,” he breathed, and then followed a long period of silence. Neither of them moved, reluctant to break apart.

 

When Ethan noticed that she’d begun to cry, he brushed his knuckles across her cheek, and then cupped it in his palm when she let out a sob. She found herself touched by his tenderness, by his lack of impatience and frustration at the situation they’d found themselves in.

 

“Do you want to be with me?” he asked, once she had calmed herself.

 

Her eyes snapped open, and there was no hesitance in her voice when she replied, “Yes.”

 

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” he promised, “We can try, if you want, to go slowly. I won’t let you go.”

 

Vanessa looked at Ethan for a long moment before nodding her assent. Ethan wasted no time in kissing her again; it was slower this time, less desperate, and Vanessa found herself slowly relaxing into it. When he pulled away to kiss his way down her body he did not use his teeth. She found herself drowning in the gentleness of his affection, which bordered on too much; and yet she did not want him to stop. She delighted in the new sensation of his beard scratching at her breasts as he kissed and licked them. The heady rush of desire that throbbed in the apex of her thighs when he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth was marvelous, and made her impatient and desperate for more.

 

His kisses made it to her hip before Vanessa snapped, tugging at his hair to encourage him to return to eye level. She let him kiss her for a while before wrapping herself around him and rolling them over so he was on his back. Vanessa kissed him again, then leaned down to lick at his neck, his collarbone, to scrape her teeth over one of his nipples before he shuddered and groaned her name, a low warning that she heeded, kissing his mouth over and over, deepening it when his mouth opened to accommodate her tongue.

 

When she pulled away this time, it was to take him in hand, settling herself above him and sinking slowly down onto his length. His hands clenched her hips, so tightly she wondered if he’d leave bruises. She found herself perversely hoping that they did.

 

Vanessa moved above him, quickly establishing a rhythm that suited them both. It wasn’t long before Ethan had grabbed her and she found herself on her back, breathless, with him hovering over her. His pace was slow but relentless, the way he pulled almost all the way out to slam back inside of her maddening. One of his hands wandered between her legs, and Vanessa was helpless to do anything but allow her eyes to close, back arching, desperately chasing the sensation as her desire built, burning hotter and hotter.

 

He leaned down to kiss her, a kiss that was surprisingly sweet. She groaned, legs wrapping around his waist as her hands clawed at his back in an attempt to bring him even closer somehow.

 

“Vanessa,” he moaned, “Look at me.”

 

She did, opening her eyes. He gently untangled himself from her somewhat, and before she could question him Ethan was sitting up, pulling her with him. Vanessa gasped, hands scrambling for purchase against his back, one of his hands wrapping around her back to her opposite hip, pulling her down against him in such a way that it was not long before she let out a hoarse cry of his name as she came, the fire spreading through her body in a way that was so intense she wildly found herself unsure she would survive it.

 

When Vanessa came back to herself, she kissed him hard, moving herself down against him faster. He groaned, his hands resting on both her hips to manipulate her body roughly, until finally he spilled himself inside of her, a strangled groan escaping his mouth into hers as he did so. He pulled away from her mouth and buried his face in her neck, panting and spent. She murmured his name as she pressed her mouth to the side of his head and held him close.

 

Eventually they separated, and she ended up lying on his chest.

 

“I told you I wouldn't let you go,” he whispered.

 

“Thank you,” she responded, voice equally quiet.

 

They were silent for a long while, until his fingertips roamed the skin of her back. She stiffened when he reached the brand.

 

“Sorry,” he said, quickly retracting his hand.

 

“It’s alright,” Vanessa swallowed, “You just startled me.”

 

“Does it hurt you?” he asked, his voice tremulous with emotion.

 

“No,” she burrowed her face deeper into his chest.

 

He accepted the simple answer for what it was. After a long moment he cautiously began to trace the brand again, and felt Vanessa shudder against him. Ethan did not say anything when she began to cry silently; he simply continued tracing the scar on her back until she stopped, until she was so spent that she began to drift off to sleep.

 

As he began to join her, Ethan silently vowed to never let anyone touch Vanessa like that again, as long as he could help it.

 

The last thing they both noticed was that the storm had finally stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand now that this is done, the next thing I should be writing is another chapter for my WIP-but all I had the energy for was writing porn, so this is what you get instead. I regret nothing.


End file.
